


Mr. Al Ghul and Dr. Drake.

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Non-Heroic AU, World Building AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fill for: Ra's/Tim AU. Ra's is a very successful business man. Tim is a very intelligent and handsome scientist who doesn't let people walk over him. They meet and Ra's immediately needs the pretty boy to be working for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Al Ghul and Dr. Drake.

Tim is typing on his computer, his eyes set on the screen and a small frown of concentration marring his face when he hears the familiar voice calling:

“Dr. Drake?” and he really, really wants to sigh in annoyance.

“Just Mr. Drake is okay, Mr. Al Ghul,” Tim replies, not stopping his work but removing his eyes form the screen.  “What can I do for you today?”

Ra’s smiles, his usual charming self while facing the intriguing new genius of Wayne Enterprises. And, of course, Bruce Wayne would try his best to keep his little gem away from prying eyes but, while Luthor and Stark might still be trying to even catch a glimpse of the elusive genius, he had developed a steady relationship with one Timothy Drake.

One that revolves solely on his continuous attempts to sway the teen away from Wayne and said teens utter refusals, of course, but a relationship nonetheless.

“I was wondering whether I could tempt you away from your lab to-“

“No, not now and not ever,” Tim interrupts, his eyes going back to his computer. “I work for Bruce and that won’t change.”

Ra’s sighs.

“…Tempt you away from your lab to grab lunch?” Ra’s continues, resting his hip on the steel table by his side where Tim is perched comfortably.

No, no chairs are necessary for Timothy.

“Nope, sorry, gotta work,” Tim replies smoothly, shaking his head for emphasis.

Ra’s scowls.

“Must you be so difficult, Doctor?” he states, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Must you be so persistent, Ra’s?” Tim repeats. “Not to be rude and all, but I’m busy and you are distracting me so, go away.”

The older man sighs once more, shaking his own head and knowing himself defeated by the teen’s indomitable will.

He will admit defeat for now.

“Very well, Timothy,” he says. “However I will send over something for you to eat. You are far too skinny and it would be irresponsible for me not to procure for your immediate needs.”

He is almost out of the lab when Tim’s voice reaches him.

“Do send some more of that delicious coffee you sent last time as well, please?” the boy says, still buried in his work. “Thanks, Ra’s.”

Ra’s smile won’t disappear from his face,  not even when security and Wayne himself escort him out of the building.

Progress at last. 


End file.
